The Rona Project
by clutchofstuffedcuckoos
Summary: The Doctor and Amy are summoned to a planet in the midst of an ancient civil war. Set before The Pandorica Opens. My First ever fanfic! Please rate and review! :)


**Hello everyone! This is my first serious fanfic project that I've ever done so please bear with me! I'm not the best writer ever, but I had this really great idea so I figured I should give it a shot! Enjoy!**

"I still don't understand!" Amy yelled over the loud whir of the TARDIS. The Doctor pulled a lever and smacked a few brightly colored buttons before answering.

"Someone sent me a message on the physic paper and I've got a pretty good feeling who was," The Doctor finished the sentence with a satisfied pull of the landing lever. " OK, we are all set to go outside!" he clapped his hands and ran towards the door, but Amy got there first and stopped him from leaving.

"Who sent the message?" She stared at him suspiciously. "Show it to me."

"Now that is none of your business, Amy-"

"Just give me the paper, Doctor"

"but-"

"DOCTOR!"

"OK! Ok! Here," he blushed and handed over the small leather card case to Amy. She flipped it open and watched as the message formed on the slip of physic paper.

_Hello Sweetie_

Amy smirked and looked up at the Doctor.

"River Song," She said in a mocking tone.

"Yes," he grabbed the paper out of Amy's hands and hastily stuffed it back into his pocket, "and I tracked the signal back to here."

"Where is 'here' exactly?"

"Let's find out, shall we?" The Doctor offered his hand to her.

Amy smiled and took his hand, "We shall!"

They opened the wooden doors of the TARDIS to find they were in a desert filled with blue tinted sand. I stretched on for miles and miles, rippling like waves in some directions and completely flat in others. It was magnificently beautiful. It was also incredibly hot. And there was no sign of River Song anywhere.

Amy frowned and shaded her eyes to look off into the distance. "Where is she?"

"I don't know," the Doctor said scratching his head, "but, she should be right here!"

"Doctor, what's that!" Amy jumped and pointed at a small object that had just popped out of the shimmering blue sand. It looked like a camera of some sort, but much bulkier. It scanned around for a couple of seconds before it saw Amy and the Doctor. Then it popped right back into the sand.

"I think it's a security camera."

"What do you mean? How could there be a security camera in the middle of a desert?"

Suddenly the ground began to shake violently and a large box began to rise out of the sand. There was a sliding door on the front that opened when the box had risen all the way out of the ground. The Doctor and Amy hesitated, but walked inside. As soon as they were in the door closed again and the room started to lower. It was a lift.

"Ok what is going on," Amy leaned against the wall to face the Doctor.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think we are going to some secret underground base in the middle of a blue desert."

"If it was a secret underground base why would they just let us in?"

"Maybe they were expecting us?"

The lift slowed to a halt and the doors slid open to revel a woman standing in the middle of a small white room. She was wearing a crisp white suit and her dark black hair was slicked back into a neat bun on the back of her head. She smiled at them as they walked into the room.

"Welcome!" She spoke in a cool, snake like voice that made the Doctor and Amy very uneasy. "You must be the Doctor!" the woman shook the Doctor's hand briefly before turning to Amy, "And that would mean you are Amy Pond! We've been expecting you both!"

"Have you?" the Doctor questioned. He didn't like this woman. He couldn't put his finger on it but something about her was extremely off-putting.

"Yes! We need your help!" She spoke with great urgency but her face never stopped smiling. "Welcome to the headquarters of the Rona Project!"

The Doctor inhaled sharply. This was very bad, very bad indeed…

Amy looked over at the Doctor, "What?"

"This is the planet Grabeth," the Doctor said to Amy lowering his voice. "This planet has been at Civil War with itself for almost five thousand years."

"Why are they fighting?"

The woman answered before the Doctor could start talking, "Western side of our planet invented a new kind of warfare to protect our planet that we on the eastern side saw as unethical."

"What kind of warfare?" Amy asked.

"Vaporization," the woman said grimly and for the first time her smile seemed to falter.

The Doctor looked up at the ceiling "That wasn't sand up there. It was remains of dead warriors who were vaporized. This base must be under an old battle field."

"Indeed it is!" the women said brightly. "Now you too must come with me! You have a job to do!"

She then pressed a button on the bracelet she was wearing a door slid open behind her. She turned sharply on her heels and strutted through the door way. Amy gave the Doctor a worried glance before they both followed the woman through the door into next room.

**I know its no the best, but it will get better I promise! Please rate and review so I can improve! I'll have the next chapter up soon****! :)**


End file.
